Construction companies, schools, event organisers and owners of industrial sites are becoming increasingly faced with issues relating to noise pollution, particularly on sensitive sites with surrounding residential development, hospitals or other places of work where stringent noise reduction requirements are imposed by the client or by local authorities.
Acoustic barriers which can be easily transported and erected are known in the art such as GB 2472 309. These curtains include suspension eyelets to secure the curtains to the site. Such arrangements require additional tying materials, as well as additional set up time for tying the curtains to the desired site, particularly for constructions sites and metal scaffolding. Other insulating curtains such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,474 or EP 2916316, use fixing hooks or clips for attachment. However, with such arrangements, as well as additional materials and set up time, fixing to the desired site can sometimes be loose and the curtain susceptible to slight movement which may affect sound absorption performance.
There is therefore a need for improved acoustic barriers which solve one or more of the above identified issues.